


Blizzard

by sdmadridista



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team bus made it all the way to the airport before learning the news.  All flights were cancelled due to the heavy snowfall.  No one was getting in or out of Manchester tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

The team bus made it all the way to the airport before learning the news. All flights were cancelled due to the heavy snowfall. No one was getting in or out of Manchester tonight.

As it was, nearly every hotel room in the city was booked up, full of weary travellers desperate to not spend the night on the airport floor. It took every member of the staff over an hour making frantic phone calls before they had found enough rooms to accommodate everyone, and they were spread throughout the city. The bus driver carefully took them from hotel to motel, dropping off the boys in groups, until it was only Eden and César left. As they pulled up to the building, the two boys grabbed their bags, pulling hoods over their heads tightly to shield themselves from the icy blast of freezing air, snowflakes swirling around them.

A young woman at the front desk was waiting for them with a key to their room, “the only room left in the whole place--can you believe it?”, she smiled handing it over. César took it from her, charming her instantly with his giant smile and kind voice, leaning over the counter to inquire about room service as Eden stood to the side, arms wrapped around himself trying to get warm.

Eden and César had been rooming together all season, ever since Eden’s old roommate Demba had left Chelsea, so they already had their basic routines down and were pretty much totally comfortable with each other. What they were not prepared to find upon entering their room however, was a single queen-sized bed.

“Are you sure she gave us the right room?”, Eden exclaimed, looking around the tiny room.

“Positive. She even said it was the only room left, so we can’t switch. But it’s cool man, if you want, I can sleep on the couch or something.” 

“Nah mate, it’s fine. You’d never fit on that couch anyways. Besides, we both deserve a good rest after that match. Good thing we won, or being snowed into this crappy city would be even worse!” Eden always the jokester, begins to peel off his layers of outerwear, unwinding the long scarf around his neck, tossing it on the floor carelessly with his coat, hoodie and gloves.

“Well at least this place has food. I ordered a pizza at the front desk. You wanna shower while I wait for it to get here?” César mirrors Eden, stripping off his puffy Chelsea coat until they’re both down to track pants and the team polo. Despite the below zero weather outside, the room is pleasantly warm.

As Eden heads into the bathroom, César finds the tv remote, flipping channels until he comes upon something non-sports related. It can be utterly exhausting to listen to pundits pick apart your performance in minute detail, even when you’re the team that came out on top. It isn’t long before a knock at the door announces the arrival of the pizza, hot from the kitchens.

“Hey Eden! Pizza’s here!”, shouts César through the closed bathroom door. 

“Be right out!” is the muffled reply. The door swings open and Eden emerges confidently, steam from the shower billowing behind him like a cloud, and César gulps when he sees that Eden is less than half-dressed, wearing only a pair of lurid colored shorts. He quickly averts his eyes back to the pizza box, mind suddenly blurry, thoughts he’s never even really considered flooding his brain guiltily.

Thankfully Eden seems completely oblivious to any sort of existential crisis César is having at the moment, or at least he’s good at pretending, as he hops onto the bed with a bounce and snatches up a slice, gooey cheese forming a long string as he pulls it from the box. “Mmmm this is good! Thank god you’re so good at english, I think I would have just confused the poor girl and we would have ended up with some kind of gross toppings.” The boys converse solely in french when they are together, César’s french being much more advanced than Eden’s english, it just makes sense to speak in the easier language. 

“Or maybe it’s because she thought I was so charming”, César says with a cheeky grin, popping a pepperoni into his mouth.

Eden chokes on his bite from this proclamation, “Pfffttt! Somehow I doubt that! Everyone knows that _I_ am the charming one!”

“Ahh yes, the sweet little striker, all the girls and boys want the one who scores the goals! And where does that leave me, the forever-alone defender?” César says in a mockingly dejected tone. He loves to joke with Eden, but he has to admit to himself that the lad _is_ charming when he’s laughing so freely, especially the way he’s looking at the moment, wet hair still dripping down the back of his neck and his lean body on display.

“Ohhhh poor César!”, Eden manages to get out between giggles, “Don’t worry! You’ll never be forever-alone while I’m around.”

César’s head swivels around at that, peering at Eden curiously. Eden is looking at him with a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes, lips curled in a half smirk, and César can’t tell if Eden is teasing him or flirting with him. He makes the quick decision that it’s all in his head, that somehow the storm is messing with his rational thought, and changes the subject before he says anything that might freak out Eden.

The blizzard continues, silent and heavy outside the hotel room window, blanketing the world in a thick layer of white. News agencies are reporting it as the worst storm to hit Manchester in years and advising everyone to stay indoors and avoid travel at all costs. The boys muse briefly on whether or not they’ll end up stuck in the city for more than a day. Eventually their chatting falls to a comfortable silence and they both slide under the covers of the bed as a movie plays quietly on the tv.

When Eden leans over his side of the bed, searching for his phone charger, César sneaks a secret look at him. Eden has one of the best asses in the world, full and round and right now it’s only covered by a pair of tight shorts,. César admires it, secretly wondering what it might feel like in his hands. He’s feeling conflicted, as he’s never had any kind of sexual feelings for his friend before, but something feels different about tonight, being snowed in, in an unfamiliar city, sharing a bed...he feels himself twitch in his loose pajama pants as his eyes continue to travel up and down Eden’s body. He’s so lost in his thoughts that when Eden turns back, he doesn’t look away fast enough, he’s caught, and there’s that half smirk again. This time, César doesn’t doubt it’s intentions though, as it’s accompanied by Eden’s heavy hand on his thigh.

“Enjoying the view?”, chuckles Eden, hand trailing higher and higher up César’s leg, fingers touching teasingly light. 

“Uhh--um…”, stutters out César, at a total loss for words as Eden’s fingers boldly move to the waistband of his pants, dipping inside just a fraction of an inch, the feeling against César’s bare stomach makes him shudder.

“I can show you more, if you like?” It’s a question, and his fingers pause for a moment to let César decide, wanting to be certain of his answer before he continues.

César swallows hard so he can get the answer out without his voice cracking. “Yes, yes, I’d like it a lot”, he whispers huskily, pulling Eden closer so he can kiss him, throwing his ‘rational thoughts’ out the window into the storm.

The kiss is nothing like César has ever felt or expected. It’s electric and sizzling and he finds that he can’t get enough of Eden’s mouth. César takes control of the kiss, deepening it so he can taste Eden, slightly of pizza, but mostly a unique flavor that César is certain he just became addicted to. His hand wraps around the back of Eden’s neck, drawing him closer so their chests are touching, lips and tongues sliding together. Eden curls into his touch willingly and César finds that he's pleased with the pliancy, especially when Eden's legs presses between his, pulling a groan from his throat from the delicious pressure.

César's hand move down Eden's bare back, eager to reach that perfect ass he had been checking out earlier. It's definitely more than a couple of handfuls, but César grabs what he can, kneading the soft flesh beneath his palms until Eden is practically writhing. He pulls Eden up so he’s sitting on his lap, and he gropes his ass as Eden grinds against him. César is obsessed with the feel of Eden, of the softness of his skin, and the hardness of his muscles underneath. He wonders why he had never thought of doing this before, all the times they shared a room, or stayed up late playing FIFA and watching old French movies, when they could have been doing this.

Eden slips from his grasp, moving down the bed, kneeling between César's legs. He shoves at the hem of César's shirt until he understands, yanking it over his head, while at the same time Eden is pulling his track pants down, putting them on the same playing field attire-wise. He feels a ripple of goosebumps fly over his skin, despite the heat of the room. Eden is moving up from César's knees, mouth kissing and licking at the bare flesh as he goes higher up his thighs which are spread helplessly. He mouths at the edge of César's underwear and César can feel that damn smirk against his skin even if he can't see it. He thrusts his hips towards the biting, licking, teasing mouth, wordlessly begging for more. Eden doesn't make him wait. He quickly strips off César's Chelsea-blue briefs, lowering his head to engulf him in his mouth. César moans so loud he worries for a second about his teammates hearing him before he cloudily remembers they are the only ones from the team in the hotel.

Eden is as skilled with his mouth as he is with his feet. He licks and sucks on César's dick with the same dogged determination he shows out on the pitch, turning César into a panting mess as easily as he destroys an opposing teams defense. Soon César is begging him to stop, before he comes, and Eden acquiesces, sliding up his body to clash their mouths together sloppily.

"César...", he whispers into his mouth, "will you fuck me?"

César takes a shaky breath at the preposition, before nodding. "Yes, oh my god. But I don't have any..."

"Shhh, wait, I have some in my bag, just let me--". Eden fumbles at the zipper before reaching inside to produce a condom and some lube. He's suspiciously prepared for this but César doesn't waste time wondering why, when Eden is shimmying out of his underwear and bending over so he's on all fours in front of him. César takes a moment before opening the lube to rub his hands all over Eden's ass, fingers dipping into the crack to rub at his opening lightly. He honestly can't even help himself as he leans forward to bury his face between those perfect cheeks, hands spreading them so he can lick at Eden's pale pink hole, reveling in the way it flutters under his tongue. He moves his tongue in a circle, pressing in, trying to breach him, but he's so, so tight that César groans just imagining how he'll feel wrapped around his dick.

One hand sneaks around to touch Eden's cock, fingers teasing the foreskin, thumb running over the slit, gathering a drop of precum that he brings to his lips, sucking at the salty taste. He uses his damp thumb to rub Eden harder, dipping into him just a tiny bit, before opening the lube to smear over his fingers. He rubs one finger around Eden's opening, spreading the wetness around so his entry can be smooth and painless. He points his finger, sliding it in with grace, and Eden moans high, clenching around César's finger tightly. César pauses, letting Eden get used to the sensation before sliding it out a few inches and back in again, smiling huge when Eden moves back towards him.

He moves his finger faster, with more purpose, anxious to hear the noise Eden will make when he finds his spot. Eden backs his ass into him, fucking himself on César's finger, moaning with every thrust inward. César adds a second finger and Eden drops down onto his elbows. He circles his fingers inside his ass, memorizing the tight, warm feeling of the little Belgian, seeking out his prostate. He knows he's found it when Eden's back snaps into a tight arch, throwing his head back as random French obscenities spill from his full lips. César is delighted with the reaction, and he focuses on hitting the same spot over and over until Eden's cock is leaking all over the sheets from the sensation.

"Come on, get in me, p-please...", stutters Eden, not ashamed to beg to be fucked. César is only too happy to comply. He rips open the condom packet with his teeth, rolling the latex over his own dick, slicking it with lube. He's well-endowed, and despite his patient stretching, it's not going to be easy getting into Eden's impossibly tight ass. He presses the just the head of his cock into his hole and he can feel Eden's muscles tense against him, denying him entry even when he wants it so bad.

César rubs small circles into the small of Eden's back, "Shhh, relax", he whispers, "God you look so fucking hot under me Eden, please let me in."

Eden spreads this thick thighs wider, allowing César to grip his hips and thrust all the way into him. He feels like he’s filled to the absolute brim with César, who is gripping his thighs tightly, trying to control himself. He was right, Eden is tight, tighter than anything he's ever put his cock in before and he takes a few deep breaths through his nose. 

"Fuck you are so tight", he moans' hands smoothing over Eden's fiery hot skin. He pulls out just a little bit, before slamming all the way back in. Underneath him Eden is moaning, his dick rubbing against the sheets. He pushes himself back up onto his hands, twisting his neck so he can look at César as he's thrusting into him. César looks beautiful, his muscles tensing, sweat trickling down his chest. He looks so sexy Eden can't stand to not stare into his face. 

"Lay back", Eden orders, for a short man, he's commanding and César obeys him, pulling out and laying back on the bed, eyes wide as Eden straddles him, lowering himself onto his dick until he's sitting flush on his lap, César buried deep inside him.

"Christ!"

Eden utilizes his strong thighs to lift and drop, angling his body just right so César's rock hard cock presses against the spot that makes his vision go dark at the edges. When César wraps his hands around his dick pulling in time with his thrusts he finally lets go. He stares deep into César's eyes as he cums, pupils blown wide with lust. Warm, white liquid splatters over César's chest and hand, marking him.

César truly believes Eden's face as he cums is the hottest thing he's ever witnessed and Eden squeezes around him, tight as a vice, milking César's orgasm out of him. Eden reaches down and runs his fingers through his cum on César's chest, scooping up what he can, letting it drip like sweet honey over his lips. With a content sigh, César licks it up, savoring the salty taste on his tongue as he pulls Eden into a kiss, letting his cock slip out of him softly, immediately missing the velvety grip of him.

The blizzard continues to rage outside, but inside the walls of the tiny hotel room the boys are warm, sated, happy. Eden spoons his body against César, taking his arms so they wrap around his middle.

"I hope the snow doesn't stop, so we can do this again", César mumbles into his hair, eyelids growing heavy with sleep. 

Eden smiles and burrows into him deeper. "Me too César."


End file.
